


"Will You Stay?"

by itsab



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/M, Fluff, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: To make long-lasting peace with the Jabari, T'Challa sends his sister to work as an ambassador.
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	"Will You Stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is sister to T'Challa - thus, a black character.

The Jabari had separated themselves from the other four tribes long ago. They were the lone tribe not to join Wakanda, under the leadership of the first Black Panther. Instead, they went off into the mountains and built their own homes there – secluded from the rest of Wakanda. The Jabari stayed that way, secluded that is, and it allowed them to closely follow the way of those who came before them.

So, it was not until your brother’s coronation ceremony, that anyone even truly saw a member of the Jabari. Even you, a princess in your own right hadn’t seen them, despite your decades on Africa’s soil and your work as a Wakandan diplomat.

It had been M’Baku, the current leader of the Jabari, with several of his closest warriors. The Jabari Lord was a mountain of a man, so obviously a descendant of the mountain dwellers. He was as large and tall as his home, but with a rugged handsomeness too, that you hadn’t quite expected when you thought of someone called the ‘Great Gorilla’.

It was unfortunate that his attractiveness had then been marred by the words he had spewed. He spoke of disgrace, calling the Wakandan people traitors to their traditions. The ‘Great Gorilla’ had then shouted that your sixteen-year-old sister was not appropriate in spirit, that Shuri did not adhere to the traditions, and as such she should not be in charge of the advancements of Wakanda.

M’Baku then challenged T’Challa for his kingship, sending a roar of discontent through the watching crowd. The two men had battled for a what seemed like an age, both gaining several wounds and gashes to their bodies. They pushed closer and closer to the cliffside, teetering on the very mouth of the waterfall, before T’Challa forced M’Baku to concede – if only to ensure he lived to govern his people another day. M’Baku took his defeat like a true warrior, nodding to the king in belligerent respect before he was escorted back to his mountain by his warriors.

His dark eyes didn’t catch yours, but yours were firmly planted on his form until he was out of sight.

It seemed after T’Challa’s coronation, your brother’s life became as confusing and busy as it had after your father’s death. He was called away with Okoye and Nakia almost as soon as he had taken his throne. Taking Nakia, his ex-girlfriend, on a mission had made Shuri and yourself giggle, seeing as she had an odd power to unwittingly make T’Challa freeze in his actions when the two were in close proximity. The two of you provided mission assistance from the safety of Shuri’s lab in Wakanda, and everything was fine until your brother brought home ‘another broken white man’, also known as Agent Ross of the American CIA.

Shuri had commented slyly, “Perhaps he is starting a collection.”

“A pretty weird collection, but then again he needed a hobby.” You had quipped back quickly, before the two of you began working on your separate projects.

The issues hadn’t ended with the ‘broken white man’ though, in fact it only seemed to get worse. A man, who called himself Eric Killmonger, arrived with the dead body of Klaue – the man wanted for his crime in your country, that T’Challa had attempted to bring in during his mission. Eric spoke in an American accent, but proved himself to be of Wakandan blood, even revealing his parentage to be that of royalty.

It seemed your cousin had come home to Wakanda.

He immediately called for ritual combat, a chance to take the throne. Your heart had stopped at his words and was only awakened again (at a frightening speed) when he won. Killmonger had flung your older brother from the cliffside, and Nakia shepherded what was left of your family away, taking you to safety with Agent Ross, as she knew your lives were in danger if you had stayed.

She led you all up into the mountains, to seek sanctuary with the Jabari people.

M’Baku had lounged on his throne, making ill-timed jokes and commentary until he was offered the powers of the Black Panther. Nakia had stolen away the very last heart, watching as Killmonger apparently burned the rest of them. Your mother, the former queen Ramonda, had begged for M’Baku’s help, explaining (with pain oozing from her very soul) that her son had been killed. These words stirred M’Baku, and he ordered you all to follow him.

Pulling away a piece of heavy cloth, he revealed a sight most unexpected. Clinging to what was left of his life, and hidden under a blanket of snow, was T’Challa.

Nakia returned his gifts, in hopes it would return him to the living. Then you all kneeled over him, chanting the rituals words that you had witnessed only days before, ensuring he had contact with the ancestors before his return to this earthly plane. T’Challa did return, and you all wept in happiness.

Later, you thanked M’Baku for his actions. He gave you a look, which you would never reveal but sent shivers through your very being. “I did what was right, no thanks are necessary.”

Your family began to argue over the next actions to take, but it was ultimately decided that you were all going to take back Wakanda, by force if you had to.

The effort hadn’t gone over too well, with the border tribe backing Killmonger and only a few of the king’s guards on yours. At least until M’Baku arrived, with his warriors. They held back those who’d been ordered to kill T’Challa, with the Dora Milaje by their side. It felt like ages, but in the end; your side was victorious. Afterwards, T’Challa told you of Eric’s last wish – he got to see a Wakandan sunset, like his father had always wanted.

* * *

“In light of everything that’s occurred, I think it wise to send an ambassador to the Jabari.” T’Challa was sitting casually upon his throne, in a weekly meeting with his council, of which he asked for your attendance. You were suspicious, as usually he preferred you not to be in attendance – not after you threatened to ‘throw down’ when it had been suggested that the council set up a partner for your eventual marriage.

“I agree,” The river tribe lord spoke, “They have proven to be our allies, I say we welcome them into our politics with open arms. The past is the past.”

Ramonda, your mother, agreed, “The Jabari should not be isolated, they should be a part of Wakandan councils.” There were murmurs of agreement.

“However, the Jabari should have the choice to accept an ambassador into their homes, as well as the decision to be involved in our politics.” The lady of the mining tribe inserted, making a good point, “They will not accept us making such verdicts for them.”

T’Challa nodded, resting his fingertips to his lips as he thought through the words spoken. You could practically see him thinking, and then reaching his conclusion. It disturbed you at how quickly he came to such decisions. Though, perhaps T’Challa had already thought this through? Your eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Since Shuri and Nakia are already away, I suggest we send Y/N.” What? T’Challa’s eyes teased you slightly, but they still held a seriousness inside them. He was being truthful, “She already has had contact with the Lord M’Baku, and there is no one I trust more than my own sister.”

Your slack mouth snapped shut, all the kind words in the world wouldn’t sway you. You, live on a mountain? In the cold? “My King…”

“I think it a wonderful idea,” Your own mother agreeing? “Y/N, you are capable and diplomatic, no matter your own opinions on such matters.”

The remainder of the council nodded in agreement. The lady who headed the merchant tribe spoke then, “I put forward we send Princess Y/N to the Jabari. She can then offer them the choices we have discussed today, and remain there if Lord M’Baku agrees.”

T’Challa interrupted, “An escort will be needed, as well as a way to ensure Y/N has direct communication with us.”

* * *

It turned out, that those two things were easily sorted out, because you were at the gates of the Jabari tribe within the next day. Behind you was a member of the Dora Milaje, whom had been your personal guard for most events throughout your adulthood. The two of you were stopped at the gates by a guard, “What do you want?” His tone was gruff, but you weren’t offended; it was his duty, after all.

“We seek a council with Lord M’Baku,” Your words were clear and calm.

The guard eyed you warily but let you in. You were led to a familiar throne, M’Baku again lounging on it, looking the epitome of casual. Bowing, you announced yourself, “Lord M’Baku, I am Princess Y/N of-”

The Great Gorilla cut you off, “I know who you are. Why are you here?” He eyed you as if expecting another sudden call for aid.

“My king has asked me to come to you and offer the Jabari myself, as an ambassador of Wakanda. The king asks the Jabari to become involved in Wakanda councils, as the decisions made there can affect the Jabari.” You went on to explain fully the idea behind your sudden arrival.

M’Baku looked only vaguely interested but listened either way. When you were done, he muttered something to the guard to his left, who briskly walked out. “I will allow you to remain here, to be an ‘ambassador’, for one month. It is a probationary position. We will see if you are worth our time, after that.” You lifted your palm to stay your guard, who had stood straighter at the thinly veiled insult. “Limited uses of your ‘technology’ are to be used. We adhere to our traditions here, Princess.” The Gorilla watched you and your guard carefully, observing her hand tightening on her staff, and you realised that he was testing you both.

Your head tilted in understanding and acceptance, though your eyes glinted with a challenge. “Wakanda thanks you, my Lord M’Baku.” Yes, that was diplomatic.

M’Baku’s lips twitched, in an attempt to smother his amusement. “A room had been prepared for you.” It was a dismissal, but it wasn’t a rude one.

* * *

The Jabari ended up being both curious and closed off, an odd combination if any. They eyed you and your technology, but kept their distance. Instead, most of your time was spent with the Jabari warriors and their king. You learned from the warriors, as their skills and fighting styles were different to those taught to you in Wakanda.

M’Baku often joined to watch you end up on your back, laughing heartily at your failures. To be fair, though, you’ve never been much of a warrior. At some point he decided to teach you moves that would work more with your height and body type. His guards watched the two of you diligently, ensuring you were not going to harm their king. “…Then, bring your arm up.” His hands were large and warm against your skin.

Slowly, you mimicked the motions, “Like this?” You did the move again, but faster.

He nodded, impressed with how quickly you were picking up what he taught you. “In battle, you would be dead. You must move even faster to survive.”

Your eyes struggled to not roll, “In battle I have my blasters, and a variety of tech to save my ‘slow’ body.”

M’Baku grunted, seeming to ignore your argument. The guard closest to you looked to be smiling, but you couldn’t be too sure as M’Baku’s hulking body removed him from your sight. “Do the move again.”

* * *

When the month came to a close, you felt you had not accomplished much with the Jabari. Assuming that you’d find yourself back in Wakanda by the next morning, you began to pack away the items you’d decorated your temporary room with. You were packing up some carvings a few sweet (and uncaring) Jabari children had made for you, when M’Baku asked to enter your room. You consented.

“You plan to leave?” There was an attempt to hide his unhappiness at such news, but you saw it either way.

“I assumed that you would no longer need me here, Lord M’Baku.” The next item into your bag was the pair of boots Shuri had sent to you from California. They were what she called ‘Ugg’s’, which you assumed was short for ‘ugly’ – they weren’t repulsive, but they did look rather plain to you. “You seem reluctant to even talk about the benefits of Wakandan technology, and your people reflect your distaste.” Next, was a beautiful painting of you, done by the children with paints made from pigments found in their mountain. It had one eye bigger than the other, but it was still dear to you. “I was supposed to talk with you about upcoming legislation, but you thwart any discussions of politics I try to bring up.”

M’Baku’s silence ended at those words, “Fine.” You thought him to be acquiescing to your leave, but he surprised you. “If you’ll stay, I will consider it all.”

If you stayed? Why would he consider it, if you stayed? You met his intense eyes, and there you saw an emotion that you hadn’t even considered to ever be there. Desire, longing, something very close to wanting… “Lord M’Baku…” What could you say? That you didn’t return his feelings? You couldn’t, because you definitely did. That it wasn’t appropriate? It was, you were a princess and him a lord, it was a most appropriate match. That you were scared? You were, but your mother always told you that most adventures in life came with a fair amount of fear.

He didn’t give you more time to talk yourself out of anything, “Will you stay?”

“I… yes.”

M’Baku smiled, “I’ll expect to see you tomorrow morning, I’ll be calling a meeting.”


End file.
